1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to coking and in particular to a new and useful device for tilting and turning coke-oven doors for the purpose of maintenance and repair.
From the literature essentially three kinds of door tilting devices are known. In a first kind (cf. e.g. German Pat. No. 975,016 and German OS 30 44 849), the coke-oven door is brought by the door liftoff device to the free end of the coke oven battery and is there suspended in a frame set up vertically. Then the frame with the door is lowered by tackle onto horizontal rails, and after the door has been overhauled, it is erected again in corresponding manner. Such devices, where doors weighing tons are moved up and down by cable lines, are, as always when transporting heavy loads by cable lines, not operationally safe and accident proof, as experience has shown.
The second kind of tilting device is arranged on a carriage of its own wheelable on the operating platform of the coking oven battery, the tilting and turning devices being actuated by means of a series of hydraulic cylinders. Here, too, the upper free end of the tilting and turning frame is pivoted up and down and rotated without any additional guide. In particular with oven doors of a length of seven meters and longer as customary today, very high torques result. Consequently the device must be made extremely stable, hence involving great expense. Moreover, the pivoting of the free end of the holding device entails considerable hazards for the operators on the platform. These tilting devices with hydraulic cylinders are described, among others, in German Pat. No. 21 42 706 and in German utility model No. 17 53 229.
Lastly from German AS 11 77 600 a door tilting device with positive guiding of the support frame with rollers is known, which rollers are guided in a guide rig consisting of a vertical and a horizontal rail pair and a transition rail pair connecting the horizontal rail pair. Here the support frame in vertical positions is provided at its upper end with guide rollers, and its lower end is connected articulatedly with a carriage wheelable on a track disposed parallel to the horizontal rail of the bogie. In addition to this carriage a separate drive carriage is provided, with must be coupled and uncoupled and which also is movable on the lower track. For repair purposes, moreover, a separarte hoisting device is needed, with which the frame and the oven door in it can be lifted into a horizontal position. To turn the door into this position, separate pivot pins must be mounted.